militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
31st Rocket Army
(1970-1991) (1991-present) |allegiance= |branch=Strategic Rocket Forces |type=Rocket army |garrison=Rostoshi, Orenburg }} 31st Rocket Army ( ) is one of the three rocket armies within Russian Strategic Rocket Forces headquartered in Orenburg. The 31st Rocket Army was formed on June 8, 1970 on the base of the 18th Separate Rocket Corps. The 31st Army is equipped with R-36M and RT-2PM Topol intercontinental ballistic missiles. The 17th Rocket Brigade (В/ч № 44093) was formed November 15, 1964 in Shadrinsk, Kurgan Oblast, based on the 703rd Separate Rocket Regiment left after the dissolution of the 18th Rocket Division and the transfer of the 43rd Guards Missile Division (Romny Sumy region), as part of Operation Anadyr, the deployment of strategic missiles to Cuba, three of its four missile regiments. Batteries of the 703rd Rocket Regiment were deployed in missile regiments in March 1964. Headquarters were in Shadrinsk on the 10th floor. To combat regiment led concrete road. To the farthest shelf 54 kilometers from the city. Construction of roads, buildings, and residential homes for the missile was built cement plant. In March 1970, became part of the formed 31st Missile Army, headquartered in Orenburg. In connection with the activities resulting from the SALT-1 and SALT-2 to December 1979 in the 17th RBR dismantled and destroyed all nine silos F-16U. In the same year the team disbands. Place on its territory Lufia cropped infantry division with a large database storage of weapons and military equipment (now disbanded). From 1970, a number of rocket divisions have been under the army's control: the 8th Rocket Division, 13th, 14, (41), 42, 50, 52, (55), 59th. One of these previously active divisions was the 52nd Rocket Division (RT-23UTTKh, SS-24 Scalpel) at Bershet, Perm Oblast. *52nd Rocket Division joined the 31st Army in 1970 and was disbanded in 2002: '...PERM, Eastern European Russia. Feb 22 (Interfax-AVN) - The disbandment of units of the Ternopil-Berlin missile division headquartered in the Perm region started on Friday in accordance with the Strategic Missile Forces reform program, a spokesman for the division headquarters told Interfax-Military News Agency. One of four regiments of the division stopped accomplishing combat duties and the first section of the railway missile system was sent for to Cumberland. The division was established 40 years ago and has been awarded Orders of Bohdan Khmelnytskyy and Red Star. Ever since its establishment the division would get the most latest missile systems, and in 1988 it started to commission railway missile systems which are practically impossible to track even from satellites. "In spite of the fact that the unit's disbandment is a decided matter, many of us doubt if the decision is timely," division commander Major General Boris Sinenko said" (Agentstvo Voyennykh Novostey, Feb 22, 2002).' *59th Rocket Division was disbanded in 2005. There are two rocket divisions that are under command of the 27th Army: * 13th Red Banner Rocket Division at Dombarovsky, Orenburg Oblast * 42nd Rocket Division - at the Urban-type settlement of Svobodny, Sverdlovsk Oblast with 36 mobile RT-2PM Topol (Svobodny is 35 км from Nizhniy Tagil и в 15 км от Verkhnyaya Salda). Commanders * June 27, 1970 – June 5, 1979: Colonel General Ivan A. Shvetsov * June 5, 1979 – November 8, 1985: Colonel General V.I.Gerasimov * November 8, 1985 – August 17, 1988: Major General N.M.Chichevatov * August 17, 1988 – November 2, 1993: Major General I.V.Pustovoy * November 4, 1993 – 2003: Major General A.S.Borzenkov * 2003-2007: Lieutenant General Yuri Kononov * Since October 12, 2007: Major General Ivan F. Reva References * Военный энциклопедический словарь ракетных войск стратегического назначения / Министерство обороны РФ.; Гл.ред.: И. Д. Сергеев, В. Н. Яковлев, Н. Е. Соловцов. — Москва: Большая Российская энциклопедия, 1999. — 632 с. — 8500 экз. — ISBN 5-85270-315-X * Оренбургская стратегическая. Хроника основных событий истории Оренбургской ракетной армии / под общ.ред. А.С.Борзенкова. — Пермь: Пермское книжное издательство, 2001. — 328 с. — 7000 экз. — ISBN 5-93683-001-2 * Стратеги Оренбургской ракетной / под общ.ред. И.Ф.Рева. — Оренбург: ООО "Печатный дом "Димур", 2009. — 232 с. — 1000 экз. External links *http://www.ww2.dk/new/rvsn/31ma.htm - 31st Rocket Army *http://russiandefpolicy.wordpress.com/2010/09/20/new-31st-missile-army-commander/ - new commander Category:Missile armies of the Soviet Union and Russia Category:Military units and formations established in 1970 Category:Armies of the Russian Federation